


Forgive Me, Princess

by Lili_Noir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are trapped in the store room in their school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> I didn’t want to put this in the tags because I wanted it to come as a surprise/twist, but someone commented on this chapter saying that there is some content in this chapter that some people may be sensitive to, so if violence or school shootings makes you uncomfortable then I would suggest not reading this story.

_‘Mrs Mendeleiev’s class sure is a drag’_ Marinette thought as she stared at the clock on the wall at the far side of the science lab, willing the period to be over.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, did you hear me?”

Marinette looked up at the dark purple haired teacher who, to her surprise, was a couple of inches from her face.

“No, sorry Miss. Could you repeat that?” Marinette replied politely, not wanting to get sent to the headmaster’s office again for the 3rd time that week.

“I need you to get some extra beakers from the store room. Everyone will need two beakers each today and we are 8 beakers short.” Her teacher said, holding out a finger with a set of keys balanced on the tip.

“But Miss, I won’t be able to carry 8 beakers on my own.” Marinette shot a confused expression at her science teacher.

Miss Mendeleiev let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Yes I know Miss Dupain-Cheng. If you’d been listening then you would’ve heard me say you AND Mr Agreste.”

Marinette let out an inward screech. _HER! WITH ADRIEN! IN A CONFINED SPACE! OH HELL NO!_ Meanwhile her best friend Alya nudged her playfully and shot her a knowing wink.

“Go get him, girl!” She whispered in Marinette’s ear, making the bluenette blush even more.

“O-okay m-miss.” She stuttered, taking the keys from her.

The blond haired boy turned round and smiled at her, causing her to blush from head to toe.

“Cmon Marinette, let’s go.”

***

Just a couple of minutes later left the two teens rummaging around in the store cupboard for the spare beakers.

Marinette was trying not to have a heart attack at the situation of being in a confined space with her crush.

“You okay Marinette?” Said crush asked from behind her, noticing her obvious distress.

“Y-yeah, just fine Adrien.” Marinette replied with a reassuring smile.

Then it happened.

Six short rings of the school bell.

Now it wasn’t often that they heard that. You see, one long ring signalled the end of a period, three short rings meant that there was an akuma attack in the school, but six rings. Six rings meant qthat there was a dangerous intruder in the school. 

Not an akumatised victim, which they were used to, but just a regular person, who had dangerous intentions.

So Marinette relaxed partially, knowing that her alter ego wasn’t needed this time.

Her relief was short lived however, as she heard a short click from behind her. 

Shit.

She was now locked in a room with Adrien Agreste (who she had a major crush on),for who knows how long, while there was a dangerous person roaming about the school.

The blond model looked at Marinette in confusion, having sensed her increased stress levels.

“What’s going on Marinette?” He asked her, cocking his head to the side in a way that bore a striking resemblance to a certain black cat. 

“Well, you know that three rings of the bell means an akuma attack right?” Adrien nodded in reply, brows still furrowed in confusion.

“Wellll, six rings of the bell means that there’s a dangerous intruder in the building. It’s not an akuma victim so Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t be needed but they still pose a threat to us, so they’ll be dealt with by the police. And basically the school has put a new security measure in place which automatically locks all of the rooms in the school until it’s safe for the staff and pupils to come out.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in pure terror but Marinette’s back was turned trying to hide her blush so she didn’t see the momentary panic flash across his face.

He took a couple of deep breaths

“Wait, we’re stuck in here? Until the intruder has been caught?”

“Yeah pretty much.” The bluenette let out a sigh and slid down the wall to sit with her knees drawn into her chest and head tipped back against the store room wall.

Adrien tried to steady his breath, but to no avail.

Marinette heard his unsteady breathing rhythm and looked up at him.

“Hey, are you okay Adrien?” She asked, walking over to stand next to him.

“Y-yeah, I’m f-fine.” Adrien replied with his special smile, reserved for when he had cameras pointing at him.

Marinette wasn’t convinced, but if he didn’t want to talk about it she wouldn’t press him.

Ten minutes passed however, and Adrien got progressively worse each second they were trapped, to the point where he was curled up in a tight ball on the floor, literally shaking with fear.

That was where Marinette drew the line of letting him suffer in silence.

“Adrien,” she walked over to crouch next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Please tell me what’s going on, maybe I can help.”

“I-I’m c-claustrophobic.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry Adrien.” Marinette took a deep breath before asking, “Would you like a hug?”

The blond boy looked at her in surprise. 

“R-really?” 

“Of course! Why would I be joking?” Marinette scrunched her nose up in confusion.

“I..I don’t remember the last time I had or even got offered a hug, so I guess I thought that when you grow up, you get hugged less or didn’t get hugged at all. I still miss it though.”

Marinette felt tears welling up in her eyes. Screw being awkward, her friend needed her and that was the most important thing at the moment.

She held out her arms to him.

“Everyone needs hugs, no matter what age you are, so promise me if you ever need a cuddle you come to me, okay?”

Adrien face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Really?” Marinette smiled at the adorable smile on his face before nodding.

The pair hugged and Marinette could feel Adrien trembling.

“Oh minou, you’re shaking like a leaf.” Marinette said, unconsciously using the nickname she called Chat, since the two looked very alike and had some of the same personality traits.

“Oh, I meant Adrien, I’m sorry.” She tried to amend her mistake, but he waved it away.

“No, it’s fine. I like it. My mother used to call me that when I was younger.” He smiled at her, still shaking.

“Really? What was she like?” 

“She was amazing. She had a lovely sweet voice, pretty green eyes and blond hair. My dad said I was the spitting image of her.” He looked into the distance, eyes misting over. He turned to look at Marinette.

“You know, you remind me a lot of her. Not physically, but you have her kind heart, her selflessness and her upbeat spirit.” His voice cracked as he continued taking.

“She would’ve loved you, you know. She would’ve said ‘hang on to this one Adrien, she’s the kind of girl who would keep your secrets and help you with your problems. You need people in your life who are kind and brave and most importantly, people who will stick by your side and when you find those people, you need to do the same for them. There are no more important qualities in a person than loyalty, kindness and bravery.’ You have all of those qualities Mari. You stand up for yourself and others, you're the kindest person I’ve ever met and you wear you heart on your sleeve, which I find really admirable because I think we repress so many emotions these days that you’ll never truly know what a person is feeling, but you aren’t afraid to express your sadness or your happiness, and I think that if everyone was more like you the world would be a much nicer place.”

It was Marinette’s turn to cry.

“You really think that about me?” She choked out.

“Of course, every word I said was true. And that’s why I need to tell you something. I’ve been wanting to tell someone for ages and the only other person I want to tell doesn’t want to know.” 

Marinette wiped at her tears, she had to be strong for her friend. “Of course Adrien you can tell me anything.”

Before Adrien could speak again, footsteps were heard outside the door and the two teens jumped closer together, trying to control their heavy breaths. 

Gunshots were heard outside and the anguished screams of their classmates were heard.

Marinette buried her head in Adrien’s shoulder and silently cried into his neck.

Adrien pulled her into his lap so that he could hold her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend.

He would rather die than let Marinette get hurt. 

Sweet, pretty, brave Marinette. She was too pure, too good for this world. It didn’t deserve her, he didn’t deserve her. 

Her beautiful bluebell eyes, her sugar sweet laugh, her adorable smile that could brighten any room.

He couldn’t protect her like this. 

He had made his decision.

“Forgive me, Princess. Plagg, Claws Out!”


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sat in a hospital chair, his head in his hands, the anguished screams of his classmates still echoing through his troubled brain. The one that really stood out though was that of his sweet, pretty Marinette. 

Tears flowed anew down the dried up tear tracks on his cheeks, as his body heaved with sobs.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to try and shut out the memories flooding into his brain...

***

_“Forgive me Princess. Plagg, Claws Out!”_

__

__

_Plagg shot out from his hiding place in Adrien’s pocket and into his holder’s ring in a flurry of bright green sparks._

_The power engulfed his body, flowed across his skin, encasing him in a black leather suit. Ebony cat ears materialised on top of his newly tousled hair and a black mask highlighted his green glowing eyes. Completing the look was his signature weapon in its place above his belt tail._

__

__

_His face however, was devoid of its usual trademark smirk, replaced with a look of steely resolve. Every trace of fear had vanished from his face which made him look completely different from the flamboyant, humorous superhero he usually was._

__

__

_Marinette stood stock still, with her hands clasped over her mouth, unable to say a word._

__

__

_He called on his cataclysm and placed his clawed hand against the store room door, which collapsed in a pile of rubble-_

“Adrien.” Nathalie’s neutral voice pierced through the veil of his memory and brought him crashing back to earth.

“You’re late for your Chinese lesson, your father is getting angry. And after the events of today he no longer thinks you should attend public school, you will continue your lessons like you used to.”

Despite Plagg trying to silently ease his tension from inside his shirt pocket, Adrien felt anger rising up out of his sadness. He couldn’t control himself any longer.

“You know what Nathalie, screw him! My school was just attacked and my friends could’ve been killed!”

“Adrien, your father-“

Adrien had passed his breaking point and there was no going back.

“Nathalie I don’t care what you say and I don’t care what he says either, I’m staying here because my friends need me and I’m not leaving this hospital until every one of them is better, and you’ll have to drag me by my cold, dead hands if you want me to leave earlier.”

He stared her down with fire in his eyes and he was sure he could see fear behind her emotionless mask of a face. But it was only a momentary flash, before it returned to its normal, neutral state.

His father’s assistant turned on her heel and walked down the corridor, leaving Adrien trembling anger, fear and sadness.

He ducked into the nearest toilet stall and slid down the wall and onto the floor.

“God, Plagg what have I done?” Adrien asked the kwami hovering in front of him. 

“Look kid, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean look at the way he treats you! He gives you little to no freedom but then neglects you! That’s not right Adrien, you’re a good kid and deserve the best.” Plagg started breaking down.

“God dammit Adrien that’s not okay!”

Adrien held out a hand to the crying kwami who landed in it and Adrien brought his hand up to his face and Plagg snuggled into his cheek, purring softly.

“Thanks Plagg.”

***

An hour later found Adrien sitting in the same chair as before as a doctor walked out of the double doors into the wards followed by his friends’ parents.

He spotted Nino’s mum and dad in the midst of them and ran over to see them.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Lahiffe, how’s Nino doing?”

Nino’s parents hugged him tightly.

“He’s doing okay, he was one of the least injured of them, so he should be allowed out in a couple of days or so.” Mrs Lahiffe replied, breaking the embrace.

Mr Lahiffe wiped his tears from his cheeks and turned to his son’s blond friend.

“Thank you for being there for our son Adrien. You’re a good friend. We must be going however so we’ll see you later.” He placed a hand on his shoulder in farewell.

He spotted Marinette’s parents in the corner. 

Tom Dupain had broken down into fits of sobs and was hugging his wife Sabine as though she would be taken away from him at any moment. Sabine was standing stock still as a single tear rolled down her face as though she hadn’t quite processed what was going on.

Tom spotted Adrien and rushed over to him, sweeping his daughter’s friend up in a bone crushing hug. 

“Adrien! You're okay! Marinette was asking about you.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Adrien asked, gesturing towards Sabine.

Tom sighed. 

“I hope so. She’s not in a good place, and sometimes shock does terrible things to people.”

“What about Marinette? Can I see her?” Adrien pleaded with the baker.

“She’s stable at the moment but it’ll be awhile before she’s released. I asked the doctor if she was allowed any other visitors but he said no, I’m sorry son.” Tom replied, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

A stubborn look crossed the teen model’s face.

“Well I’ll just have to stay here until they let me see her. I have to know she’s okay Mr Dupain.”

Tom smiled at the blond boy before him. He could see why Marinette likes him.

“I’m sure when you do get to see her she’ll be very pleased to know you’re okay. That’s all she was asking is when we were visiting her.”

The gentle giant let out a pained sigh.

“I’m going to take Sabine home. She needs to recover as well. You take care son.”

“Goodbye Mr Dupain. Hope Sabine is okay.”

The black cat superhero sat down in a chair in the waiting room and stared into space.

***

Adrien was still sitting in that same chair hours later when a nurse came up to him and told him he wasn’t allowed to be there anymore.

“Look miss, my friend is in there and I’m not leaving until she is better.”

The nurse frowned at him. 

“Look young man I will have to call security if you don’t leave now. You can’t stay overnight.”

“Please, I can’t leave her. Don’t make me go!” Adrien pleaded with her.

“I’m going to call them now.”

Adrien growled at her before finally giving up and walking out the double doors at the end of the corridor. The nurse followed close on his heels to prevent his from coming in again.

Once he was out of the doors, she turned on her heel before walking back in the same direction she came from.

Adrien hadn’t given up that easily though.

He ducked into an alleyway beside the building before quickly transforming into Chat Noir.

After transforming, he extended his baton and vaulted onto the side of the hospital. 

Adrien saw Marinette’s head of raven blue hair lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by wires and monitors.

He opened the window only a crack and lithely slid in.

The black clad boy didn’t want to wake her so just pulled a chair beside her bed and curled up in it like an actual cat. He gently took Marinette’s hand in his and dozed off to sleep.

***

_Chat picked Marinette up bridal style and placed her in the locker room, not having time to do anything else._

__

__

_“Hide in one of the lockers, you’ll be safe there. After I catch the shooter I’ll come back for you, okay?”_

__

__

_Marinette just stood there, still in shock about finding out her partner’s identity._

__

__

_She gave him a short nod for confirmation and he headed out the door to find the shooter._

__

__

_Upon arrival to his science classroom he froze, unable to move._

__

__

_Nathanael and Marc were huddled together in the far corner, shaking with fear. _

__

__

_The shooter had completely ruined today for them, which was meant to be a happy occasion as it was their 6 month anniversary. Now they were going to remember it for an entirely different reason._

__

__

_Nino was bent over a bloody Alya, sobbing. She had been hit in the stomach and was breathing shakily while coughing up dark red blood._

__

__

_Kim had his head buried in Alix’s shoulder, the shorter girl stroking his hair while tears rolled down her cheeks._

__

__

_The normally quiet Juleka was kneeling beside her girlfriend, screaming at her to hold on. Rose, who’s pretty pink dress was now stained a deep crimson, clung on to Juleka, sobbing the words ‘it hurts so bad Ju! Am I going to die?’ over and over again while her purple haired girlfriend reassured her._

__

__

_Not wanting to look at his traumatised classmates in front of him, he looked at the far wall while trying to figure out whether to stay and help or go after the criminal._

__

__

_The far wall was a mixture of shocking scarlet and ghostly white. The crimson blood painted the back wall like a killer’s spray paint, enraging him further. _

__

__

_Chat turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor, following the bloody footprints left by the shooter._

__

__

_He was going to have an extremely hard time not killing this guy when he caught them._

__

__

_The footprints wound down the corridors and stopped at...the locker room?_

__

__

_Hell. Fucking. No._

__

__

_Chat burst in there to find..._

“Ch-Chaton?”

Adrien jolted awake, feeling Marinette’s cold hand on his cheek.

“Princess? How are you?” 

“I’m doing alright Chat, how are you faring?” The bluenette replied, holding her side in pain.

“You’re clearly not alright Princess.” Chat gave her hand a firm squeeze.

“Okay it hurts like hell but I’m glad you’re here.” Marinette answered.

She paused a little before speaking again.

“Chat...um,” Marinette choked up, rivers of liquid sadness flowing down her pale face.

“What’s wrong Mari?” Chat could feel his voice break too, but held back his tears. He had to be strong for his Princess.

“I just..I umm..P-Please don’t l-leave me!” The blue eyed beauty gripped his black gloved hand tighter, chest heaving with sobs, 

“I can’t be alone, I can’t go to sleep because every time I close my eyes I see everyone that was hurt and hear their screams. I-I see Alya and Nino and Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Alix and...and you. I keep seeing you and..and there’s so much blood and every corner I turn to try to escape I see their face. I see the monster who did this to us, and I know I’m dreaming but I can’t wake up and I wanna go home and I just can’t-“ 

She was cut off by Chat sitting down beside her and embracing her trembling body as tight as he could without hurting her.

“I’m here Princess and there’s no way I’m leaving you now.”

She sniffled as she looked up at him, grass green eyes meeting shiny sapphires.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Chat pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her.

He pulled her into a comforting embrace, holding her close and even coiling his tail round her leg to make her feel safe, to let her know that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Despite the awful situation they had been caught up in, Chat started to purr. Not from happiness exactly, but rather from the sensation of being near her. She smelt like fresh cookies and gave off a calming aura that made him purr softly.

Marinette buried her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his strong warm arms around her. Then she felt a rumble come from deep in his muscular chest.

“Are you purring?” The bluenette questioned him. 

Chat averted her eyes, a blush clearly visible under his black mask. 

“Uhh..no..”

“I can clearly hear you purring kitty, and I think it’s adorable.” Marinette told him, nuzzling into his neck even further, inhaling his minty scent before she quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

“Nighty night Princess.” Chat said to the already sleeping girl, giving her a light kiss on the forehead, before he too nodded off.

***

_Standing before Adrien in the doorway to the locker room was...._

__

__

_“LILA!” Adrien was fuming._

__

__

_He remembered when he considered her his friend. Now, no matter what happened after this, he could never forgive her. Especially when he looked down._

__

__

_Marinette lay there, in a pool of blood, nursing her wounds to her stomach and arm. Her earrings each had a hole in them, made by the bullets of Lila’s gun. She was slowly backing away from the brunette, her blood painting the floor crimson as she slid across the floor._

__

__

_“Oh hello there Chat Noir.” The brunette replied with a sultry smirk._

__

__

_“What the fuck are you doing Lila!” Chat yelled at the girl, who didn't seem perturbed by his outburst._

__

__

_“Well I thought that was obvious.” Lila shot back, a look of feigned innocence flashing across her face._

__

__

_“Well then, WHY are you doing this?!” Chat Noir yelled back at her._

__

__

_“You see my dear little kitten, heartbreak does awful things to a person. That feeling of no one liking you just for telling a few white lies? Now they’re sorry, now they know exactly how I felt when this little bitch turned everyone against me!” She pointed to Marinette, who was now slumped up against the lockers, unconscious and still bleeding profusely._

__

__

_“What are you talking about Lila?” Chat asked, scrunching up his face in confusion._

__

__

_“Oh, you didn’t know? Marinette is the one who exposed me, she turned everyone in our class against me! I have no one, no friends, nothing!” She then started choking up._

__

__

_Chat couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness for her._

__

__

_“Listen Lila, I know how it feels to be alone, believe me I know. But this won’t solve anything. You need help. Let me help you-”_

__

__

_Lila’s face contorted into a snarl. “I don’t need help! Why do you always insist on helping people?!”_

__

__

_“It’s my job to help people.”_

__

__

_“Well I don’t need any help! And if you don’t get the HELL away from me, I will kill every last person in this god forsaken school extremely slowly and painfully and MAKE YOU WATCH!”_

__

__

_That was the last straw for Chat. This girl had drawn the line._

__

__

_“Do you really think people are going to like you now? You’ve ruined their lives! They will never forgive you. You were always a liar and no matter how many second chances people gave you, you keep throwing them away. AND NOW YOU’VE DONE THIS!” _

__

__

_Lila growled at him before raising her gun to shoot. _

__

__

_He tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the crimson floor, soaking her hair in scarlet blood._

__

__

_The sound of running feet sped into the locker room. A uniformed officer ran into the room. Chat recognised him as his classmate Sabrina’s father._

__

__

_“Chat Noir, I was called to investigate reports of screaming, what’s the situation?” Officer Raincomprix asked him._

__

__

_“This girl’s name is Lila Rossi and she’s responsible for seriously assaulting most of the pupils in this school. I came here and there’s an entire classroom full of kids down the hall who are severely wounded because of her.” _

__

__

_Officer Raincomprix nodded taking this down on a notepad, before asking “why haven’t the authorities been informed sooner? And I take it that the ambulance hasn’t been called yet either.”_

__

__

_“No sir, you see the kids told me that they get their phones taken off them at the beginning of the class and they’re locked in a box in the teacher’s desk, so they couldn’t get to them.” Chat replied, hanging his head._

__

__

_“Okay, could you please handcuff Miss Rossi while I call the ambulances and call for backup. And afterwards could you please check up on the pupils in the classroom.”_

__

__

_“Yeah sure. I’m going to take Marinette with me.” Chat replied, handcuffing the writhing girl under him, before scooping Marinette carefully up in his arms and sprinting out of the door._

__

__

_After returning to the classroom, he set Marinette down, whispering in her ear “I’m coming back for you Princess, I just need to check on the others.” He kissed her forehead before running to the nurse’s office to fetch the multiple first aid kits - as many as he could carry - and ran back to the classroom._

__

__

_His first stop was Rose and Juleka. _

__

__

_“Chat Noir! Thanks god you’re here! You have to help her!” The normally quiet Juleka screamed at him, crying heavily._

__

__

_“Listen Juleka, I have to check up on lots of people so can I show you how to stitch her up and then leave you to it.” Chat tried to console the purple haired girl who wiped at her tears furiously before nodding._

__

__

_After showing her what to do, Chat Noir sprinted to the next group. _

__

__

_Chat finished giving his classmates stitching tutorials and made his way back to the unconscious girl he’d left and began to remove her shirt to survey her wounds._

__

__

_What he saw nearly made him throw up. _

__

__

_Her torso was a twisted mess of bloody flesh, ripped apart by the piece of silver metal that was currently lodged in her stomach. _

__

__

_Each time she took a breath, blood oozed further out of the wound._

__

__

_“Hold on Princess, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Chat implored her, bordering on tears._

__

__

_In the middle of stitching her wound, he heard a piercing scream..._

Chat jolted awake to find Marinette twisting and turning, screaming so loudly which would surely make her lose her voice if she kept on going much longer.

“Hey, Hey Princess! Wake up, you’re okay.” Chat held her while she writhed, rocking her back and forth.

Marinette woke up with a gasp, looking around in terror for a few seconds, before noticing who was with her.

She buried her face in his shoulder, while still sobbing.

“It’s okay Princess, I’m here, I’m here. I’m never letting anyone hurt you ever again. If that monster comes within 10 feet of you, she will have to face me.” Chat leant down to kiss her head, but at the last second she tilted her head up to look at him which resulted in him planting his lips softly on hers.

Marinette’s eyes shot open. Adrien was kissing her? KISSING HER! She froze, wondering what to do, wondering how to react.

Well he wasn’t pulling away so she started kissing him back, moving her lips in sync with his.

Sparks danced across her skin as he kissed her more, threading his fingers through her hair.

After he kissed her, Adrien immediately thought, ‘what am I doing! This is Marinette! My friend! And my friend who I barely know as well! Why aren’t I pulling away?’

Then she started to kiss him back, and he felt electricity dance across his skin beneath his suit, so he deepened the kiss, weaving his black gloved fingers through her silky blue hair.

Breaking off the kiss, he apologised profusely, edging away from her.

Marinette blushed a deep scarlet, waving away his apology.

“Really Minou, it’s okay.” She blushed even deeper before continuing. “I’ve actually been wanting you to do that for the longest time.”

It was Chat’s turn to blush.

“Wait, really?”

Marinette nodded, embarrassed at her confession.

“Uhh yeah, you see ever since you gave me your umbrella that day in the rain, I’ve had a major crush on you and that’s why I stutter around you and oh god I’m rambling please shut me up.” The bluenette buried her face in his shoulder, the tough leather cooling her burning cheeks.

“You-you like me?” Chat stuttered.

“And do you remember the time you came on to my balcony to comfort me. I saw a different side of you that wasn’t shown by the media, the sensitive side of you that isn’t usually visible underneath the flirty comments and bad puns.-“

“Excuuse me, my puns are clawsome, Purrincess!” Exclaimed Chat, an affronted look on his handsome features.

Marinette laughed before continuing.

“I liked the sensitive side of you. And I still do.”

“You do? And you’re not disappointed it was me?”

Marinette gasped. “God! Kitty no! You’re the most important person in my life! You’re not just my friend, you’re the hero of Paris and...” Marinette paused, taking a deep breath before saying “...and the best partner a girl could hope for.”

Chat was silent. 

As he stared blankly into space, Marinette was on the edge of tears. What was wrong? Was she not good enough?

Then he lunged at her, pulling her into a tight embrace, all the while being careful of her wounds.

“You could’ve died! My best friend and partner nearly died in my arms today! I could’ve lost you!” Chat cried out, burying his face in her hair.

“But I didn’t Chaton, I’m here, and I’m going to be fine.” Marinette murmured into his chest, inhaling his seductive scent.

Chat broke the embrace to look at her.

“My Lady, my Princess. You are the most important person in the world to me and I can’t imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to have to. So would you do the honours of being my girlfriend?” The green eyed boy asked of his friend with a cheeky smile on his face.

Marinette’s eyes welled up as she replied.

“Y-you want to go out with me?”

“Of course! I-I mean only if you want to.”

Marinette sniffed.

“I love you. I-I mean love would I, I mean to love would! God! I what I mean to say is-“

Marinette was cut off by Chat’s lips pressing a chaste kiss on hers.

“I love you too Princess.”

As the pair kissed again, Adrien felt a wave of relief wash over him.

It doesn’t matter what the pair would face in the future, what akumas Hawkmoth would throw their way. It wouldn’t matter as long as they were together.

Adrien sifted his fingers through her hair and felt electricity spark between their skin.

They were yin and yang. Two halves of a whole, separated physically but always connected.

Up until this point he had always felt like he had a hole in his heart, like something was missing.

Now, as he held her closer, he felt complete, and then it hit him. Marinette was the missing puzzle piece that connected all of the strings of his life.

She was the burning match that ignited his gasoline heart. He felt invincible around her. Whatever battles he fought, she’d be right by his side, and they’d always win.

She was the yin to his yang, the princess to his knight and the Ladybug to his Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the chapter and put the memories in italics just by the way.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to just be a one shot but if you want me to continue it just comment below. 
> 
> Tbh I think I’m incapable of writing anything that doesn’t have a bit of sadness or injury in it.
> 
> You can request stories as well, if there’s something specific you want me to write about then you can ask me.
> 
> Until next time, cheerio!


End file.
